


One Beast, Two Beast, New Beast, Old Beast

by remi_wolf



Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical Eldritch Weirdness, Character Study, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Little bit of angst, Mostly Fluff, Surreal, Team as Family, mid-season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: Theodore Duende wandered up to the Big Garage one day and went, "Yep. My band, my team now." Despite all the love he feels towards his teammates, that doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't miss home, nor others that understand a bit more the struggles of being a vaguely extra-planar Duende. At least he has the Field Beasts to keep him company though, even if there are barbs to endure with them.
Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918738
Kudos: 9
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions





	One Beast, Two Beast, New Beast, Old Beast

Teddy groaned quietly as he pulled the gate open, straining against the ripped-up field trying to pull it past so that the Field Beasts could do their work. The game had gone long, and the Field Beasts wouldn’t get nearly as much time as they usually did between games, despite the fact that the field desperately needed it. It had been a rough game with bird-filled weather, and while he hadn’t thought there had been peanut showers before to draw them near, they had still torn up the field and players with their talons. Allison had already tried to tell him to get vaguely patched up before the next game, but he needed to take care of their Field Beasts before he did anything else. After all, the Field Beasts were just as much a part of the game in the Big Garage as their concerts were. 

Really, many of the teams had their own little quirks. The Spies had a massive...well, a massive spy network across the splorts universe, obviously, including three moles that Teddy knew of within the Garages’ crew. The Tacos were, well, unlimited. The Moist Talkers were always accompanied by a massive fog bank, making it difficult for anyone to see what was happening on the field. Just because everyone thought that theirs was being a band, didn’t mean that the Field Beasts weren’t important. Maybe they weren’t unique to the Big Garage, or maybe they were. He had certainly never seen them in any of the other fields he had traveled to. Still, that didn’t mean that Teddy didn’t care for them almost as well as he cared for his marimba and bells. 

He glanced over his shoulder, making sure all of the Rogue Umpires were nowhere to be seen, before he finally nodded to the Field Beasts. They immediately ran out, though Teddy became reacquainted with the field’s floor as he felt the pricks of claws against his back. 

“Geoffrey, please, please get off of me, I’ve got practice.” Teddy groaned as he felt Geoffrey snuffle at his neck, laughing as he felt the Field Beast’s slick tentacles wrap around him. “I know, honestly, I know it’s been a while, but come on, there’s not much time before the Rogue Umpires come back.”

Geoffrey was nothing if not polite, and Teddy smiled as he felt the Field Beast get off of him and run off to help attend to the rest of the field and possibly nip at some of the players that weren’t properly taking a break in the time between the games. He seemed to be healthy enough, with his colors looking beautiful and bright as ever, and his teeth were looking especially sharp as well. At least the extended siesta didn’t seem to hurt them too much. They practiced in the Big Garage as much as possible, but it wasn’t like that could mimic the proper wear and tear of a game on a field. But Geoffrey seemed to be doing well. Victor too, and Teddy glanced over to see the slightly smaller Field Beast jump over his arms before beginning to work on the grass around him. 

He really did love the Field Beasts. While Allison was a good friend, and Henry was obviously adorable as ever, it was always odd being the only Duende on the team. Only Duende on the coast, really, and one of two in the entire league. While he didn’t normally mind, it was difficult sometimes. He was good at what he did, both at playing the bells and batting and being the captain of the team, but that didn’t necessarily mean that he wasn’t lonely. It wasn’t as though anyone else understood what it was like to have a gaze that could almost petrify someone if he forgot his glasses, or simply give them a headache if they looked at him too long when he didn’t fold himself mostly back into three dimensions. 

The Field Beasts didn’t worry much about that. They took care to not step on his ethereal limbs, and they didn’t seem to even notice when he looked at them too long or too hard. They didn’t worry when his nervous taps started to shred reality or bring his grandfather’s attention to them. They didn’t even seem to mind that much when he accidentally played from the sheet music upside down and turned Vanessa into glass. She was doing wonderfully, with only a few chips, but still. He would have been upset if someone did that to his friends. 

Of course, he did have to endure some of the Field Beasts’ quirks as well, but that was any friendship. Any good friend would be willing to put up with being tossed into a pocket dimension seemingly for days, only to realize that moments had passed. Teddy was more than happy to put up with the Field Beasts covering him with their vaguely acidic spit that worked as a better shampoo than anything else he had found. It wasn’t any chore to endure that, nor the scratches and bites that happened when they grew too affectionate with him. 

They were good. 

They reminded him of home, too. Reminded him of the way his little sister enjoyed jumping between the planes to try and play hide and seek with him, or the way that his parents looked so proud when he melted the family’s grandfather clock when he was fifteen. His grandfather hadn’t been too happy about losing his tail, but he was proud of Teddy as well. Reminded him of the way his mother didn’t seem to acknowledge when someone was trying to hide something and instead acted as though it was plainly stated in public. He couldn’t hide anything from his family, and he couldn’t hide anything from the Field Beasts as well. Geoffrey made that very clear as he lumbered over and slobbered on his hair, trying to help him feel better. None of his teammates seemed to see him nearly as well as the Field Beasts did, or his family did. He might love his teammates, but there were some things they just couldn’t understand.

He loved them, though. All of them. Teammates, Field Beasts. Not the Rogue Umpires, though. Definitely the Commissioner.

“Teddy! Five minutes to game!”

He looked towards Allison, raising a hand before whistling for the Field Beasts. He must have been too stuck in his head, and one of the Rogue Umpires was eyeing Vanessa like he could manage to incinerate more than one player through her. Vanessa really didn’t need to be subjected to that trauma, so Teddy quickly whistled again to get her attention. 

He did love his Field Beasts. He might get caught by their venomous barbs on occasion, but...they were family, or close to it, just like the rest of the Garages. That was what you did for family. And you kept them safe from getting incinerated. That too, naturally.


End file.
